


I Love You

by lesbianfanfiction



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alex is genderfluid, Alternate Universe - Human, Character(s) of Color, Cunnilingus, Cute, F/F, Face-Sitting, Genderfluid Character, Human Gems (Steven Universe), Nonbinary Character, Vaginal Fingering, but listen, i know this ship is impossible in canon, lots of i love yous, opalex - Freeform, opalexandrite, opalite - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianfanfiction/pseuds/lesbianfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandrite and Opal eat out--in more ways than one.</p>
<p>(please excuse the lame pun)<br/>Alex in genderfluid in my human au; they use they/them pronouns! Also, Opal is distantly related to Pearl in my au. Like, second cousins once removed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> check this out
> 
> http://forever-shipping-lesbians.tumblr.com/post/145453481606/this-ship-is-literally-impossible-in-canon-and-yet

Alexandrite sighed as they waited for their girlfriend to finish her shift. They sat in their car, idly thumbing through their phone, listening to some random station on the radio. The car seat was pushed all the way back to accommodate Alex’s long legs, and the wheel was pushed as high as it could go. Even so, Alex looked incredibly lanky, scrunched into the van’s driver seat like a giraffe. Then again, they kinda always looked like that. Being 6’8” did have its drawbacks.

They checked their watch absentmindedly; eight fifteen. Opal should have been done at eight, but Alex knew how hectic the gym could get. Not to mention that she usually took a shower after teaching gymnastics for eight hot, sweaty hours. But, the job paid well, and Opal loved it, so Alex was fine with the occasional late night.

Alex’s thoughts were pulled back into the present as the car door suddenly opened and Opal got in with a huff.

“Hey, babe,” Opal greeted them, leaning in for a kiss. Alex caught a whiff of raspberry from their girlfriend’s long, damp hair as they kissed back.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Alex murmured against Opal’s thick lips before pulling back. “You hungry?”

“Starving,” Opal replied dramatically, tossing her arm over her blue eyes, shocking in her chestnut face. Alex smiled and started the car before pulling out into the street.

“Capone’s?” the taller of the two offered, and Opal nodded enthusiastically.

“Can we share another milkshake?” Opal asked, turning to look at her partner. Alex grinned and nodded, and Opal made a cute little noise of excitement.

Alex rested their hand on Opal’s thigh as they drove to the little Italian restaurant, not noticing the way Opal’s cheeks darkened with blush. Opal laid her hand over Alex’s, giving a little squeeze. The ride was spent in comfortable silence; Alex wasn’t much for talking, and Opal tended to live life in her own little world, so the two often found themselves in quiet companionship.

Opal turned to watch Alexandrite as they drove through the dark streets. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was to call them hers. They had been together for over three years, living together for 18 months. Opal usually thought it felt like simultaneously longer and shorter; longer, because they knew each other so well you’d think they were married, and shorter, because that initial spark, the first infatuation, still lingered in both of them. Opal never thought she would be where she is now, but couldn’t be more thankful she was.

Alex was beautiful, and handsome, and _enrapturing_. Their skin was such a gorgeous shade of russet, a deep, rich brown, accented by numerous tattoos and quite a few piercings. Opal traced the line of the tattoo that circled Alex’s throat with her eyes, letting the line of their neck lead her eye down to the gemstone tattooed in the middle of their chest, studded with the single dermal in the center. Her traitorous eyes flicked down to Alex’s chest, concealed today in a binder, before she dragged her gaze back up to their face. A strong, roman nose, fitted with an intricate gold septum ring and two nostril piercings, thick lips decorated with snakebite piercings. Dark, slanted, almond eyes behind uniquely shaped glasses. Eyes that burned in the dark, pinpricks of reflected light looking at Opal from between her legs, as she gripped hard at that head of green hair.

Opal shook her head from that train of thought, raising a cool hand to her burning cheeks. She looked up to find that Alex was pulling into a parking spot outside of el Capone’s.

Putting the car in park, Alex turned to look at their girlfriend. She was being quiet, even more so than usual. Big blue eyes looked back at them, over obviously-flushed cheeks, so visible even with her dark skin. Opal was chewing on her full bottom lip, looking almost guilty.

Leaning towards her, Alex cupped Opal’s cheek, looking into those captivating eyes.

“Is everything okay, darling?” Alex asked, their voice so deep and rich that Opal felt it in her chest.

“Y-yes,” Opal replied after a moment. One hand rose to cup Alex’s hand against her face, and she turned to kiss their palm softly. “Just thinking about how much I love you.”

Alex’s face relaxed into one of their rare, sweet smiles.

“I love you, too,” Alex said, bringing Opal’s face closer with a gentle grip in her freshly-showered waves. “So much.”

Their kiss was slow and sure, brought on by over two years of ‘I love you’s and more nights spent together than either could count. Opal’s hands wound into Alex’s hair, and she sighed into the kiss. Alex didn’t think they’d ever get used to kissing Opal; her lips were so soft and full under their own, her lithe body a perfect fit to theirs.

After a moment, the couple broke apart and sat looking at each other in the dark. Opal giggled sweetly and kissed Alex on the tip of their nose, making them snort a laugh in response, and soon they were both laughing in the front seats of their van, Opal leaning so heavily on Alex that they threatened to fall onto the horn.

Their laughing fit calmed down after a few minutes, and Alex kissed the top of Opal’s head before unfolding themselves out of the car and walking around to open Opal’s door for her. Opal stepped out and immediately flipped her head down, gathering her bleached hair into her signature ponytail; the pieces framing her face immediately fell down.  Even tied up, her hair reached her waist, matching Alex’s own thick mane.

Locking the car, Alex threw their arm around Opal’s shoulders and walked them to the restaurant, holding the door once again. They had to duck slightly to make sure they didn’t hit their head on the doorframe. Inside, Opal had already gotten a table, and Alex followed her and the host back to a booth in the corner. Alex thanked him and maneuvered their way into the booth, eventually finding a position comfortable for their long-ass legs.

“I swear, being a fucking giant isn’t as great as people think,” they grumbled, picking up a menu sulkily. “You’re lucky you’re only six foot.” Opal gave an adorable giggle, looking over her own menu.

The waitress appeared not a few moments later. She was a rather short—especially to Opal and Alex—black girl with laughter-filled brown eyes and an afro secured with a bandana.

“Hello ladies, my name is Kiki, and I’ll be your server tonight. What can I get y’all to drink?”

Alex’s mouth pressed into a thin line at being misgendered, and Opal looked at them with a look on her face that said _‘should I tell her?’_ Alex shook their head slightly; just let it slide. Opal nodded imperceptibly and turned back to Kiki.

“I’ll have a sweet tea.”

“And I’ll take a coke,” Alex said.

“Alright, and do y’all need a couple minutes to decide?” Kiki asked brightly.

“No, we’re ready,” Alex replied, trying hard to not sound rude. They hated being called a girl, but there wasn’t much they could do. It wasn’t worth trying to explain genderfluidity to stranger every time they went out. “The ziti with marinara sauce, please.”

“And for you?” Kiki turned to Opal.

“Two slices of veggie pizza, please,” Opal ordered. Kiki wrote down their orders, took their menus, and headed back to the kitchen.

Opal watched Alex carefully as they dragged a long hand down their face, sighing, before taking off their glasses and rubbing their temples.

“You okay, hon?” Opal asked, leaning forward to interlace her fingers with Alex’s. Her partner took a deep breath and let it out, forcing themself to smile.

“Yeah,” Alex replied. “I should be used to it by now, I guess.”

“You shouldn’t have to get used to it,” Opal argued gently. “It’s perfectly valid for you to get upset over it. I mean, I wouldn’t like being called a man every time I walked outside. Why should you have to learn to live with being misgendered?”

“Yeah, but—”

“No buts,” Opal cut in, squeezing Alexandrite’s hand. “You’re valid, and so is your gender. Okay?”

Alex blinked, a genuine smile spreading over their face. Opal had been so goddamn supportive whenever someone misgendered Alex. They didn’t think they’d ever take that for granted.

“Thank you,” Alex said sincerely. “You’re the best. I love you.”

“Love you too, babe,” Opal smiled, just as Kiki came back with their drinks.

“Your food will be ready in a few minutes, okay?” she said, and they nodded, sending her back to whatever it was that waitresses did.

The two sat in relative silence for the rest of the meal, occasionally making small talk or randomly blurting out ‘I love you.’ It was a pretty normal thing for them, all things considered, and it was comfortable. Alex’s legs, being as long as they were, tangled with Opal’s on occasion. Not that Opal ever minded; her legs were almost as long, and she had long since gotten used to it.

Alex finished their meal and sat back with a sigh, sipping on their coke. They watched Opal as she finished her pizza; they were used to Opal taking longer than them in most aspects of life. She lived life in her own little world, often daydreaming for hours at a time, and it led to her being seen as ditzy and forgetful. Well, she was rather forgetful, but Alex found it endearing.

Opal wrapped her long legs around Alex’s ankle, resting comfortably, as she finished the last of her pizza. She looked up at Alex then.

“Do you want my crust, babe?” Opal asked, knowing the green-haired beauty’s fondness of the stuff. They shook their head with a little grin, and Opal waved for their waitress.

“Can we get a vanilla shake with two straws, please?” Opal asked. Kiki smiled and nodded, picking up their dirty dishes.

“Will that be all?” Kiki asked before leaving.

“Yeah, just the shake and the check, please,” Opal said.

Kiki nodded and left, returning a couple minutes later, sans-dishes and plus one milkshake. She set the shake on the table and laid the check down.

“All right, y’all have a lovely evening,” Kiki said happily, and left them alone.

Alex and Opal downed the shake fairly quickly—why were they so damn _good_ at el Capone’s?—and got ready to leave.

It was Opal’s turn to pay, so she tucked some cash in the pocket and stood up. Alex finished the last bit of shake and joined her.

The taller of the two slung their arm around Opal’s shoulder again as they left the restaurant.

The drive back to their little one-bedroom house was a quiet one, Alex’s hand on Opal’s thigh and their favorite radio station playing softly. Opal kept looking at Alex in the dark, watching the way their hand occasionally left her leg to push their glasses up their nose, or brush their hair away from their face. They were so gorgeous, and soon, Opal’s thoughts were drifting once more.

As they reached the house, Alex got out to open Opal’s door for her, as was their little routine. Alex leaned down slightly to kiss Opal’s temple as she got out, and Opal surprised them by pushing them against the car door. Her soft, full lips pressed to Alex’s with a surprising intensity, arms wrapping around their waist. Alex made a small noise in their throat at the sudden attack, but just as easily melted into Opal, their arms slipping around her shoulders, one long hand tangling in Opal’s platinum ponytail to drag her closer.

Opal pressed as much of herself against Alex that she could, shoving them into the side of the car with a thigh between their legs, and relished in the soft moan she elicited from them.  Her nails dug in to Alex’s back, bringing them closer.

“Is this why you’ve been so quiet this evening?” Alex broke away to gasp, Opal taking the opportunity to lick and suck at the tattoo that circled their neck. Alex felt her nod against their throat, and moaned quietly at the feeling of teeth scraping their tendon gently.

“Inside…” Opal murmured, hands roaming over Alex’s torso. She avoided their chest, unsure whether it was an okay day to touch.

Alex nodded, locking the car door and dragging Opal by the hand to the front door. After fumbling with the keys for half a second, they unlocked the door and walked inside. Opal gasped as they pushed her up against the door as soon as it closed, flipping the deadbolt with one hand while their other cupped the back of Opal’s neck to bring her into another heated kiss.

Opal sucked in a breath as she felt Alex’s wonderful hands smooth over her breasts, thumbs rasping over hardening nipples. Her hands reached for Alex’s waist, bringing them closer. A low groan escaped her as a firm thigh was pushed between her legs, grinding against her heated core.

“Alex…” Opal breathed as Alex broke their kiss to nip and suck at her long neck. Their hands slid down her body to cup her ass, pushing her up higher on the door. Opal took the hint and wrapped her legs around Alex’s hips, clinging to their shoulders as they moved away from the door.

Alex brought their lips together once more as they navigated the dark apartment perfectly, dropping Opal on their king-sized bed a few moments later. Opal opened her eyes to stare up at Alex as they stood between her knees at the edge of the bed. Their hands rested on her thighs as their gaze roamed over her, taking in her flushed cheeks and wide pupils, highlighted a soft orange by the streetlight outside their window. Opal scooted up on the bed so she could lay her head on a pillow, looking at Alex as she did so.

“Opal,” Alex murmured, beginning to crawl over her, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Opal smiled, opening her arms to welcome Alex onto her. They laid over her with practiced ease, straddling one leg and kissing her slowly. They relished in the sharp intake of breath Opal took as their thigh met her core. A second later, and Opal was grinding up against them, whimpering. She was always _so_ sensitive; keening and moaning and leaking to Alex’s touch, and they never got tired of it.

Tattooed hands made their way back to Opal’s breasts, massaging them, much to their owner’s pleasure. Alex bit Opal’s lower lip gently, and a gorgeous whine left the woman underneath her.  As they released her, Opal tangled her fingers in Alex’s wild mane of green hair, tugging incessantly.

“Alex,” she whimpered, “Shirt, please.”

Alex nodded, helping the woman sit up and peeling her soft, pastel top off, revealing a lacy white bandeau. Immediately, Alex’s hungry mouth descended on the stiff peak of one of her nipples, licking and sucking through the fabric. Their lovely dancer fell back on the bed with a moan, her hands fisting into the back of Alex’s tank top.

The darker of the two teased Opal through her bandeau, one large hand fondling her other breast. Opal hissed as she felt Alex’s clever fingers pinch and roll her nipple, rutting her hips against their thigh. She was so hot, her entire body burning under Alex’s practiced touch, and the little friction she was getting through her jean shorts was doing nothing to quench the flames.

“Alex…please…” Opal whimpered, trying to tug Alex by their hair back up to kiss them. Alex allowed her, kissing her fiercely. One hand moved to rub her through her shorts, and Opal cried out into their kiss.

Alexandrite moved to slip Opal’s bandeau off, revealing pert brown nipples, already hard and begging for their touch. They slipped their own top off as well, then crawled in between Opal’s legs to kiss her sternum, right in the middle of her gemstone tattoo. Opal sighed and scratched lightly at Alex’s back as they began trailing kisses over her chest. A low moan slipped out when she felt Alex’s tongue tease over her nipple, just barely grazing the tip, as their hands gently cupped and fondled both breasts.

Opal loved it when Alex teased her. She would whine and squirm and pant, her cheeks blushing such a lovely shade, her lips kiss-swollen and wanton. And Alex loved it; knowing that it was _their_ touch that got her like that, that it was _their_ hands and teeth and tongue that sent fire burning to her core; it sent Alex into a frenzy, too.

And so Alex moved slowly, making sure to stop and nibble wherever their touch made Opal moan particularly loudly, their hands roaming over every inch of warm brown skin they could find. By the time they reached Opal’s shorts, she was panting, her mouth hanging open and her hands tangled in Alex’s hair, practically begging.

With a smirk, Alex pressed the palm of their hand over Opal’s sex, their grin growing even wider when they felt the heat emanating from her.

“You’re this wet, even through your shorts?” they teased, no real malice in their words. Opal whined and nodded quickly, trying to pull Alex’s head down between her thighs.

“Please,” Opal breathed, looking down to meet Alex’s gaze. Alex sat up, unbuttoning Opal’s shorts slowly, so slowly, before beginning to pull them and her soaked panties down her legs, holding her gaze the entire time. When the garments finally slipped free of Opal’s feet, they dropped them very pointedly off the edge of the bed.

Opal’s breath caught in her throat as Alex got off the bed and looked at her as they pulled their binder off. How they managed to look sexy while wrangling such a non-stretchy item off, Opal would never know, but she certainly appreciated it, as Alex revealed inch after inch of deliciously smooth russet skin.

“Alex…” the girl on the bed whimpered as they began to take their shorts off, just as slowly. Alex smirked at her, sliding the garment down their impossibly long legs. It finally pooled at their feet, and they stepped back to the bed, crawling over it to settle back between her thighs. They kissed her, and Opal nearly whined, hands eagerly wrapping around their shoulders to tangle back in their hair.

Breaking the kiss, Alex moved to Opal’s neck, sucking another hicky onto her skin. Opal moaned, low and golden, in the back of her throat, as Alex moved down to suckle one nipple. Their long fingers pinched and rolled her other, teeth just barely grazing the one in their mouth. Opal’s hands in their hair tightened, and Alex grinned, moving downwards once more.

Opal’s stomach muscles jumped and twitched as they kissed their way downwards, and every time, Opal’s breath hitched. It was music to Alex’s ears.

Finally, Alex was level with Opal’s sex. Her folds were puffy and glistening with her arousal; she was so wet that lines of it had dripped down her ass. Her clit was already hard, peeking out from under the hood, almost twitching with anticipation. She kept a neat little triangle of hair, light brown, and soft as peach fuzz. Alex loved to pet it, marveling at the softness, so different from their own course bush.

Opal whimpered, a reminder that Alex was taking too long, and tangled her hands tighter in their hair. Alex grinned, wrapping their long arms around her thighs to hold her hips in place.

“Sorry, babe,” Alex murmured into the skin of Opal’s thigh. “I can’t help but stare when you’re so gorgeous.” Opal blushed even harder, one hand rising to cover her mouth.

“J-just…please hurry,” Opal whined softly, and Alexandrite smirked.

Taking their time, Alex kissed Opal’s thigh softly, feeling the muscle jump under their touch. They trailed their kisses down, towards the apex of her thighs, and Opal nearly trembled with anticipation and want. Just before they could kiss her swollen cunt, Alex switched legs, kissing their way up the other thigh. Opal let out a loud whine, bucking her hips softly, but that only made Alex grin wider.

“A-Alex,” Opal murmured, letting out a moan as they suddenly licked over her thigh with their hot tongue. Soon, Alex was sucking and biting at both her thighs, leaving more love-bites in their wake. Opal was whining and whimpering almost constantly, one hand still in Alex’s hair, the other on her own boob, twining her fingers across the nipple.

After what felt like a lifetime to Opal, Alex was back at her sex, and kissed just above her slit. Opal gasped, her hips bucking without her permission, with Alex _so close_ to where she needed them most. The hand in Alex’s hair tightened, trying to bring them down to her cunt, positively dripping now.

“Mm, Opal,” Alex groaned, moving their hands to spread her lips. “You’re so _wet,_ oh my stars.” Opal let out a pitiful whine, trying to stop her hips from rocking up, as Alex spread her so wide.

“Alex…please…”

“Please what?” they murmured, staring hard at her sex. Opal’s head was tossed back, her chest heaving, a thin sheen of sweat already visible on her bronze skin.

“Hnngh…you know what!” Opal said, exasperated. She loved and hated Alex in that moment, so close to getting what she craved.

“Nuh-uh, I wanna hear you, gorgeous.” Opal bit her lip, groaning low in her throat.

“Please, Alex!” Opal finally cried, lifting her head to stare down at her lover. “Please eat me out, I’m so hot I can’t stand it, I need you so bad—baby, please!”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Alex smiled, leaning in and giving her a nice, hard lick. Opal threw her head back with a cry, the pleasure exploding like a starburst from her sex.

“Oh—!” Opal gasped as Alex dove in, licking her from her twitching, greedy hole to her aching clit. Their hands moved around her thighs to hold her hips down, knowing that their gymnast couldn’t keep still. Both of Opal’s hands were tangled in their green mane now, tugging incessantly. Her hips stuttered against Alex’s face as they tongued her clit, lapping at it with the flat of their tongue the way they knew she liked.

Opal was always a quick shot, and it wasn’t more than a couple minutes before she was gasping, back arching, and moaning so loudly that Alex was glad they weren’t in an apartment.

“I’m close, I’m close, fuck I’m so close!” Opal cried out, her legs locked around Alex’s shoulders. As Alex sucked her clit with those wonderfully thick lips of hers, Opal came undone, arching off the bed, her thighs clamping shut on Alex’s head, pulling their hair so much that a few long strands ripped out at the roots. Alex worked her through her orgasm, slowing their tongue, and waiting until her legs relaxed.

Once they weren’t getting squeezed to death by Opal’s legs, they brought one hand to her sex, pressing two long fingers inside her and curling them.

“Alex!” Opal cried out as she climaxed again before her first was really over, her hips rocking up to Alex, who prolonged her high with a few more licks to her clit and pumps of their fingers.

Finally, because they didn’t want her to pass out on them again, Alex slowed their ministrations, slipping out of her and moving to kiss her thighs. Opal panted heavily, her arms falling to the bed limply. Alex licked up her orgasmic mess, then kept kissing her legs until they were sure she was calm, and crawled up over her, wiping their mouth and kissing her softly.

Opal returned the kiss with as much energy as she could, wrapping her arms around Alex as they settled next to her. She was still shaking with aftershocks, and Alex stroked her softly—on her sternum, her belly, her arms and legs—until she could relax.

“You okay?” Alex murmured, kissing her sweaty forehead. Opal nodded, opening her eyes to smile at them.

“Better than okay,” Opal said, pushing Alex so that they were on their back and she could lay her head on their chest. “Thanks, babe. And sorry for pulling your hair so much.”

“Babe, if you aren’t pulling my hair, then I’m doing something wrong.” Alex chuckled, wrapping one arm around Opal. They were both still for a few minutes, Opal resting, Alex content to wait.

Eventually, Opal stirred. She trailed her fingers over Alex’s form, tracing the tattoo that circled their neck, then down the center of their body, drawing nonsensical patterns over their flat stomach. She played with their bellybutton piercing, then tapped their hip dermals gently, before drawing back up to their sternum.

“Can I touch today?” Opal asked, referring to Alex’s breasts. Sometimes, they felt dysphoric about having them, and Opal respected their wishes to not have them touched on those days. Alex took a moment to make sure, and nodded.

“Yes, today you can touch,” Alex murmured. “Thanks for asking.”

“I always do,” Opal reminded them, hand moving to gently play with one pierced nipple. She wiggled the hoop there, earning a little gasp.

“Yes, but—still, thank you,” they smiled, leaning down a little to kiss her. She kissed back enthusiastically, having regained some energy from the few minutes’ rest.

Alex was always so sensitive on their nipples, and they whined slightly into the kiss as Opal began to pinch and roll one softly. Opal shifted to straddle one of their legs, pressing her thigh to their core, groaning at how hot and wet they were, even through their panties. Alex moaned at the simple touch.

Opal slid her hand down between their legs, rubbing slowly at the wetness clinging to their underwear. Alex made a sound like a strangled gasp, pleasure bolting up their spine. They broke the kiss as their head fell back, eyes closed. Opal smiled as she continued to rub circles over their heated cunt, watching the way their legs twitched, listening to their soft, sweet noises.

Leaning back, Opal pulled Alexandrite’s underwear off, then settled between their legs. She bent down to lick one of their nipples, her hand cupping the other and drawing circles around their bud with one finger. Her other hand went back to their sex, palming the dripping folds, and Alex moaned loudly, their hips rolling to Opal’s rhythm.  Sucking their nipple into her mouth, Opal bit down gently, much to Alex’s approval. Their hands slid up her back to scratch gently at her shoulder blades, and they whimpered slightly.

Alex rutted against Opal’s hand, panting, wanting more.

“Opal…please,” they gasped, arching their back to try and get more friction. Opal decided to humor them, and slid two fingers up their slit to settle on their achingly hard clit. She began to rub circles over their bud, and Alex cried out. “Yes! Fuck, Opal—!”

Slowly, Opal worked her way down Alex’s body, her fingers continuing their rubbing. Alex gently cupped the back of her head, pulling on her ponytail a little, as she settled between their thighs. She kissed Alex on one thigh, then buried her face in their sex, licking from hole to clit and back again. Alex cried out, opening their legs wider and driving their pelvis up to Opal. The pleasure was electric, heat spreading through their body as Opal licked them apart.

The girl pleasuring them sucked and licked at their clit, pushing the hood back with her tongue to lap hungrily at the bud beneath. Alex moaned richly, blue electricity firing behind their eyelids. Opal gathered up their copious slick that pooled at their entrance, sliding her tongue inside as far as she could reach, feeling Alex contract sweetly around her tongue. She thrusted her tongue inside for a few moments before going back to their clit, flicking her tongue over it and sending another pulse of bliss through Alex.

Alex rocked their hips up to Opal, eyes screwed shut, mouth open as they moaned her name. Their hands pushed Opal down onto their pussy, trying to grind against her tongue.

They cried out in displeasure as Opal suddenly stopped, picking their head up to blearily watch as she laid on her back and grinned at them.

“Wh-why’d you stop?” Alex whined, head hazy with the need for release.

“Sit on my face, babe,” Opal purred, beckoning with one finger, and Alex felt every nerve in their body light up. Eagerly, they nodded, getting up and crawling over to her. Shakily, they knelt with one leg on either side of her face, looking down into her gorgeous blue eyes. Opal licked her lips, gripping Alex’s lean thighs. They were so wet, their folds puffy and aching for relief, and a couple drops landed on her chin. She grinned slightly, then pulled them down, cunt flush against her mouth.

Alex’s head tossed back as the pleasure burst forth, one hand sliding down to grip Opal’s hair, the other balancing them against the headboard.

“Fuck!” they hissed, eyes squeezed shut. Opal was probing their entrance with her tongue again, watching their reaction, and then moved back up to their clit. Alex gave a bodily twitch as she wrapped her lips around their bud and sucked, their hand tightening in her hair.

Looking back down at Opal, Alex rocked their hips slightly, riding her face. Opal was more than happy to let them do exactly that, providing them with a firm tongue to rub against. Alex felt her moan against them, and realized one of her hands had left their thigh to rub her own clit again. Opal was lucky enough to be a multiple-orgasm kinda gal, while Alexandrite usually had only one in them. Opal took full advantage of her own gift as she masturbated while eating Alex out.

Another wave of pleasure hit Alex when they realized what their girlfriend was doing, and they cried out, thighs shuddering. They could feel a hot coil tightening in their core, and knew that their climax was approaching quickly.

“Fuck, Opal, just like that,” they gasped as Opal sucked their clit, flicking her tongue over it. Opal moaned in response, working her hand faster between her legs, hoping to cum together. With her body still sensitive to the two earlier orgasms, Opal felt herself nearing the edge already.

Alex moaned incoherently, grinding their pussy down onto Opal’s face. Their eyes shut again as the pleasure built and built, the hand on the headboard shifting to plant itself on the mattress. They hunched over Opal as their bliss became almost too much to bear, feeling like they were going to implode.

Alexandrite tensed up, and suddenly came with a shout, the pleasure radiating through their entire body in a starburst from their groin. They tossed their head back, moaning to the ceiling, as sweat dripping down their chest and stars bloomed behind their closed eyelids.

Seeing her partner climax sent Opal over the edge again, and she came with them, her moans muffled by their cunt. Her hips bucked up wildly, and her hand worked harder against her clit.

Alex trembled, coming down first, and shakily got off Opal, reaching down to move her hand out of the way to rub at her clit. They knew that she could keep cumming if the pleasure continued, and they craved to satisfy her totally. Opal moaned brokenly as Alex worked their magic, rolling her hips to their hand. Her head was hazy, and she lost count after two consecutive orgasms, her pleasure rolling into one huge crescendo. Alex kept up their rubbing until they saw Opal’s hips drop, almost flinching away from their touch. They spread their fingers then, massaging on either side of her clit to bring her back down to earth, and murmured sweet nothings to her.

Opal lay trembling slightly, completely limp and breathing heavily; Alex realized she had passed out, and left to get two glasses of water. When they came back, Opal still rested on her back, legs splayed. They smiled tenderly, setting the glasses down to lay next to Opal and spoon her. She usually only stayed out for a couple minutes, so Alex relaxed, stroking her hair gently.

Soon, Opal broke through the fog, turning to see Alexandrite next to her.

“Hey, babe,” Alex greeted softly, leaning to kiss her on the nose. “Are you okay?” Opal nodded blearily, her entire body heavy and warm.

“’m good,” she rasped, her throat scratchy. “You?”

“I’m perfect, honey,” Alex smiled, sitting up and reaching over to the bedside table, handing Opal a glass. She frowned, slightly confused, but accepted the drink.

“Did I pass out again?” Opal realized, handing Alex her glass and shifting into a more comfortable position. They set the glass on the table again.

“Only for a few minutes,” Alex answered, stroking her hair. “Guess that means I did something right, huh?”

“Guess so,” Opal chuckled, yawning. “Can we go to bed now?” Alex smiled at her, fondness tempering their gaze.

“Of course, honey.”

The couple shuffled under the covers and settled into a comfortable position; Alex on their back, Opal’s head on their chest, one of her legs thrown over both of Alex’s. Both exhausted, it wasn’t long before they started to drift off.

“Alex?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”  Alex smiled in the dark, holding Opal closer to them.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
